nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:86.143.112.170
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Tiny Castle page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 17:36, April 9, 2010 Blocked I have blocked you for vandalism. If you have a problem with this, please post it here. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 20:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the "vandalisation" i did that cos i wrote loads about tiny castle, i wrote about the enemies, grandad etc. but then someone re-wrote it all. thats why i "vandalised" it. sorry. but i love nitrome, i could helps loads with this wiki if u give me a chance. take off my block and let me write one page and see if u like it. if u dont, fine, block me again, if i vandalise it (i promise i wont again) undo that and block me again. but come on, please give me another chance. 14:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It was because the heading was wrong, and what you wrote about Grandad was in the Wrong Place. I'll take your block off. But don't do any Vandilisim, and please do not use any of the Pre-Selected Templates please. It is better to use no template then the wrong one. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 19:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) well then sorry. i'll write you a page on the game "off the rails" soon as possible. i actually own a couple of wikis myself so im quite good at handling them. i can help loads with the wiki, im a big fan of nitrome. by the way, who am i speaking to? is bulbear4444, crystal guy, who? and i thought u said u were taking my block off? it's still on. i can't do anything. plz take it off as soon as possible. thanks. That was NOBODY, another B-crat/Admin. Please make an account, we can trust you much more than. Block Lifted. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 21:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) i did nothing. i didnt edit the hot air page at all. i just checked to see if my block had been taken off and saved it the way it was, but it asked me to write some word for external links or something. i got anxious and closed the page. if ive muffed up, soz. You didn't do anything to the Hot Air page. There's no record you ever edited the Hot air Page. That "Word for external links" was to make sure you weren't a Robot. That's all. Hi! I reverted your Edit on Category:Off The Rails because you put it in the wrong place! Put all that you want about Off The Rails on Off the Rails. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf' 20:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC)